Take My Hearts
by Missing Thief
Summary: One-shot story with Rose, The Doctor and a gramophone.


**Hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be welcomed :)**

The Doctor sat on the floor in the TARDIS library next to the fireplace. Beside him stood an old but well preserved gramophone and surrounding it laid numerous vynil records scattered about.

Rose, who was walking by, stopped and stood by the door looking at him with a small smile on her lips. It wasn't that often that she saw him relaxed and still. She knew he enjoyed those moments as much as the adrenaline rush that came along with the running and the saving of planets.

His eyed were closed and his mind focused on her. This particular song always made him think of her, of them. Of that forever-he knew so painfully well-they could never have. He would have to give her up and move on. Alone. Bitter. Hopeless one more time. A frown appeared on his features. He attempted to shrug the thoughts away by bringing his attention back to the music.

The song ended and the room went quiet. The Doctor reached for the gramophone and to Rose's surprise he played the song once again. After hearing it a second time she started to recognize the melody; it was soft and slow. A love song perhaphs? She listened more intently this time since the singing voice seemed familiar to her...

"That's a very nice song. It's one of my favourites, y'know?" she slowly approached his sitting spot. He opened his eyes and slightly. The yellowish hue that adorned the room prevented his companion from noticing.

"Well..." he scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact "I was just... testing it...and this was the first record that I found so..." she let out a small snort and placed her tongue between her teeth. He raised his eyes a bit just in time to catch her doing said gesture. He fell for her a little more everytime she did that.

"You don't need to excuse yourself Doctor. I'm leaving now so can stay here testing- she drew air quotations with her fingers- the gramophone for as long as you like" and turned around to exit the room.

"Wait. Rose...I just found all this... vynils and you're already here. Would you like staying and listening to them with me?" It took her by surprise, not that she minded joining him anyway.

"Sure" she anwered after a few moments of silence. He responded with one of his child-like grins.

The Doctor excitedly rummaged among the piles of records searching for a tune he knew Rose would enjoy. She sat next to him and stared in amusement. When he found what he had been looking for, he took it out of it sleeve and replaced the one currently in the gramophone.

The sounds that followed caused the young woman to burst in a fit of laughter. Jolly, fast-paced melodies accompanied with high pitched voices filled the air. By looking at her, the Doctor couldn't help a soft smile to appear on his lips. He enjoyed bringing moments of joy to her, even if they were as small as this.

Rose stood up attempting to conceal the laughter and offered a hand to the Doctor to join her in a silly dance. They spun around the room mocking the movements of a waltz and gently pushed each other about. Laughing loudly all the while.

"What is that?" Rose managed to get out between giggles when the song was over.

"Raxacorifallapatorian Greatest Hits" he grinned widely from ear to ear. She smacked him playfully clearly not believing him. They sat down trying to catch their breath. She leaned from her spot on the floor and picked a random record. The Doctor immediately snatched it from her hand and tossed it aside. From behind him he took out a vynil without its sleeve,so Rose wouldn't be able to identify it before he had the chance of playing it.

Drums and energetic guitar chords echoed through the room along with The King's unique voice. The Doctor shook his legs and arms in time with the music making a bad impersonation of the legendary singer. Rose laughed out loud for the hundredth time that day.

_Let's rock/ Everybody let's rock!_

They both sang along.

After a few seconds the Doctor stopped dancing and offered his hand to Rose. She took it and they danced, randomly jumping and smirking at each other from time to time.

The song ended and they both smiled widely as they breathed heavily.

"Miss Tyler, who would've known you were such a skilled dancer" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"It's a shame I can't return the compliment" he pretended to look offended to which the young woman smiled and shook her head.

_You're not a dream/You're not a angel/You're a woman..._

Without hesitating, the Doctor pulled his companion closer to him, moved one of his hands to the small of her back and started swaying in time with the song. At first, Rose was a bit shocked, however a few seconds later she relaxed into his arms and let herself go with the music.

_ I'm just a man, Take my hand_

Both smiled knowingly.

_Yes we're different, worlds apart/ We're not the same_

She rested her head on his shoulder.

_And here you'll stay until it's time for you to go_

He winced at the thought of losing her.

_Don't ask forever, love me, love me now_

She lifted her head to look at him and was greeted with his lips on hers. Rose froze for an instant, then she reciprocated. The dancing stopped. The kiss was slow and tender and his hands were now tightly surrounding her waist. It was just them, The Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS. This was their forever.

**Thanks for reading. The songs "used" in the story can be found in the links below: **

**Jailhouse Rock watch?v=fmnvAyxuHs0**

**Until It's Time For You To Go watch?v=hofaGDL39eQ**

**(Both performed by Elvis Presley)**


End file.
